londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'The Latest News page has become corrupted yet again' THE LATEST NEWS PAGE HAS BECOME CORRUPTED YET AGAIN. (IT APPEARS TO BE DUE TO A BUG IN WIKIA'S SOFTWARE.) I HAVE TRIED TO PUT THINGS RIGHT, BUT PLEASE NOTE THAT TWO SECTIONS HEADED MONDAY 2ND APRIL HAD BEEN CREATED, AND SOME OF THE ENTRIES MADE IN THE UPPER SECTION MAY HAVE BEEN MEANT FOR A TUESDAY 3RD APRIL SECTION. I HAVE MADE THE OBVIOUS CORRECTIONS, BUT A FEW SIGHTINGS STILL NEED TO BE MOVED OUT OF THE DUPLICATED SECTION AND ALL BIRDERS WHO REPORTED MONDAY SIGHTINGS SHOULD CHECK THAT THEIR ENTRIES HAVE NOT GONE MISSING. (Andrew Haynes) 'Tuesday 3rd April 2012' *Alexandra Park: Fem Black Redstart on buildings and fence at top end of pitch & putt 8:50 am. (Gareth Richards). 'Monday 2nd April 2012 (repeated date -- please move these entries)' *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcaps, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, House Sparrow. (Conrad Ellam) +Small White & Orange Tip. *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the yacht club; Bar-tailed Godwit, male Corn Bunting, Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl, 5 Fieldfare (Kev Jarvis). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 2 Snipe, Reed Bunting, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Spotted Redshank, 2 Black-necked Grebes, Mandarin still present, 3 Goldeneye, Redshank.(Sue Giddens) *Wormwood Scrubs: early Garden Warbler glimpsed and recorded singing plus 1 Redwing. (David Lindo) 'Monday 2nd April 2012' *Belvedere: juvenile Iceland Gull flew east along the River Thames at 11:05 (Birdguides) *Bromley: (Hayes Farm) 3 Common Buzzard circling high @ 2pm, Chiffchaffs, Treecreeper, Skylarks over fields at top end of farm. SK!NNA *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, pr Kingfishers, 4 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps(Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near Erith Yacht Club; Knot, Cetti's Warbler, Common Sandpiper, male Peregrine, 8 Curlew, 18 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis). *Fairlop Waters: female Peregrine flew south 1pm,,male sparrowhawk mobbed by crows,2 Willow Warbler in scrub, 3 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Linnet (Steve Bacon) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: 1 Little Grebe (scarce here, and 2nd this year), pair of Teal (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Hampstead Heath: Wheatear on Parliament Hill at 7am (Chris Bird) Red-legged Partridge by Vale of Health this afternoon, Willow Warbler in hedge on Parliament Hill, 2 Grey Wagtail on Highgate no.1 pond, 2 Kingfisher Bird Sanctuary Pond, 8+ Blackcap. (Oliver Simms). *Hinchley Wood: Red Kite '''low over Manor Road North drifting N at 4.30pm (Billy Dykes). *Ickenham Marsh and surrounding: Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, Willow Warbler, c20 Chiffchaff, 5+ Blackcap, Meadow pipit, around 15 nests attended in Rookery, Skylark singing at Northolt Aerodrome. Also Muntjac, Small Tortoisehells, Small Whites and Speckled Wood. (Joe Dickens) *Joydens Wood: Common Buzzard, 7 singing Chiffchaff, 20+Lesser Redpoll with at least 2 Mealy Redpoll, 1 Redwing. (Conrad Ellam) + Red Kite reported by horse rider. *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (2m, 1f), 1f Reed Bunting, 1 Greenfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker + 1 Orange-Tip and 2 Holly Blue on walk down (Rich Petley). *North Finchley: '''Red Kite over house c4.15pm moving slowly WNW (John Colmans). *Osterley Park: m Pheasant (very unusual here), 2pr Mandarin, 6 Chiffchaff (Tom Smith) *Oxleas Woods: Common Buzzard 12.30 circled high then flew off NNW (John Reid) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: early a.m, 2 Bar Tailed Godwits, 'Black Tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plovers, 5 Curlew, 4 Oystercatchers, 2 '''Little Ringed Plovers, '''Pintail, 14 Snipe and 16 Redshank.(Dave Morrison) *Regent's Park: Northern Wheatear, 10 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps, 4 Jackdaws, 1m Reed Bunting (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: Common Buzzard 12.45pm (Tony Duckett). *Richmond riverside: leucistic Magpie, below Terrace Field, mid-afternoon (Robert Chubb) *Roding Valley Park, Redbridge Lakes and Ray Park: 2 Little Egrets, Snipe, 2 Grey Wagtails, 4-6 Linnets, Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, Pheasant, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Song Thrush, pr of Mistle Thrushes, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson). *Roding Valley NR - A Red Kite went over the main lake at c. 2.45pm. At least 5 Chiffchaffs calling and Kingfisher (Adam Winstanley) *Valentines Park: Ornamental Lake: Little Grebe, 2 Herons and 2 Lesser Black Backed Gulls having a great row with the crow flock, another Lesser Black Backed pair on the boating lake plus 2 Egyptian Geese, chiff chaff, several mistle thrushes, 2 stock dove. (Barbara Miller) *Wood Green: Swallow east over ''Birdwatch ''office at 10.40 am (David Callahan). 'Sunday 1st April 2012 *Arrandene: Soaring Sparrowhawk, 1 larfing Green Woodpecker, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 chiffchaffing Chiffchaff, 2 calling Nuthatch (Andrew Haynes). *Battersea Park Old English Garden; 1 singing Blackcap, male Kestrel in wood dived and caught a rodent, 2 Song Thrush 1 singing, 2 pr Egyptian Geese - 1 on boathouse roof making a racket as the sun went down (Michael Mac). *Beckton: Osprey '''over (Birdguides) *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, 33 Sand Martins through, Rook over at 11.50, 2 Common Buzzards (at 14.05 & 16.25), also 16 Blackcaps & 12 Chiffchaffs (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Broadwater: Cetti's Warbler in song along causeway ( John Edwards) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 male Blackcaps, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Park, Middx, HA8: Pair of Lesser Spotted Woodpeckers, perched male Sparrowhawk, several (c.3)singing Nuthatches, singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff (NW London RSPB Group Birdwalk - Bob Husband); Blackcap and a pair of Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Shailesh Patel). *Crossness: female '''Bearded Tit, Bar-tailed Godwit, 370 Black-tailed Godwits, 4 Green Sandpipers, Common Buzzard, Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, 4 Shoveler, 2 singing Blckcaps (John Archer, Ian Miller & Roger Taylor) *Dagenham Chase LNR: male Wheatear on the slack grassy area all afternoon. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East Finchley Allotment: 2 green woodpecker feeding on plot 2pm (Dawn Painter) *Fairlop Waters: Little Owl, Mandarin Duck, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Kestrels, Little Grebe, Skylark, 2 Reed Buntings, LBB Gull, 2 Mistle Thrushes (Alan Hobson). *Gallions Reach: Osprey NW at 11.10, 1 Common Buzzard, 151 Black-tailed Godwits, 93 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting + a report of a Harbour Porpoise on the Thames (Gary A James). *Greenwich: male Subalpine Warbler by O2 Arena near helipad seen very briefly by Martin Hallam at 12.30pm from Thames path but no further sign (per John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Red-legged Partridge, Parliament Hill, in the scrub west of 'First Hedge' and feeding on the grass nearby, 09.55. 1 male Redstart '''in the trees just south of First Hedge, c10.30. W''ater Rail ''in full view, Stock pond, feeding just behind the reedbed, visible from the adjacent marsh, 15.10 (Frank Nugent & Allan Stewart) Water Rail still showing well at 17;15 on Stock Pond. (Allan Stewart) *Hayes Farm (Bromley) 2 pairs of Garganey on farm trout lake (Derek Pezet) *Highgate: 1 Common Buzzard over, 17.15 (Matt Evans) *Knighton Wood, Buckhurst Hill : '''Red Kite '''flew SW, 9 Great Spotted woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker calling, 4 Chifchaff singing, 10+ Long-tailed Tit, m Sparrowhawk, 12+ Jay, Ring-necked Parakeet, Mistle Thrush (Brandon Anderson). *London Wetland Centre, WWT, Barnes: Jack Snipe, 8 C Snipe, (at least) 5 C Redshank, 1 Little Ringed Plover, still plenty Wigeon pairs, 3 Sand Martin, Blackcap, Chifchaff, half a dozen Cettis singing, Goldcrest and Coal Tit gathering food (54 species in four hours, and missed half a dozen common or gardens); Butterflies: Orange Tip, Comma and Brimstone: Flora: Snakeshead Fritilleries in "Lechlade" (Angus Innes) *Moorhall Lake. Little ringed Plover, 2 Common Snipe and a Pr. Shelduck ( John Edwards) *Muswell Hill, Alexandra Park: At least 5 singing Chiffchaff (seen), 1 male Reed Bunting on scrub near reservoirs, 1 singing male Blackcap nr reservoir, 1 Common Buzzard over deer enclosure, all between 11.30 & 14.20 (P.Angus) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Common Buzzard, 9 Ruff, Spotted Redshank, pr Garganey reported (James Astley) *Richmond Park: Buzzard over 3pm, Nuthatch nesting in Sawpit Plantation, Chiffchaff, Blackcap (M Bournat) *South Norwood Country Park: '''Firecrest in scrub near lake, 2 Little Grebes, 4 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 2 Coal Tits, loads of Chiffchaffs, several Blackcaps (Paul Moss per JA). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Swallow, Common Buzzard (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson/Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Park: Red Kite, probable female Goshawk (Pul Davis had one over the flats Thursday c. 14:00 3 hours after I had a calling bird in the park), Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Egret (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher) *Wormwood Scrubs : 3 Sand Martin N, Chiffchaff (5+), Blackcap (3+), Meadow Pipit, 2 Jackdaw N (The Scrubbers). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 Link title